


Being Better

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's in the past though, M/M, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Lee Donghyuck, one of Mark Lee's bullies in middle school, transfers to his high school?





	Being Better

Mark pushes the front door close. He starts walking, feeling pretty good. Or as good as you can when you’re heading back to school after a summer holiday. Mark isn’t a fan of school but for now he’s decided to concentrate on the good things: he gets to see his friends and the hard school work won’t probably start yet this week. So yeah, feeling pretty good.

The weather outside is really nice, it is still warm, and the sun is shining. It takes Mark around seven minutes to walk to school. He can spot two of his friends at the courtyard. Jaemin and Renjun are already bickering about something.

“Hey, guys!” Mark exclaims when he’s close enough. The boys turn to him and a wide grin breaks on Jaemin’s face. The pink haired boy throws his hands up in the air before engulfing Mark into a hug.

“Canada! It’s been too long!” he shouts.

“Jaemin, we saw each other last week”, Mark laughs.

“Exactly. Ages ago!” Jaemin says happily. Mark rolls his eyes and gives a hug to Renjun too. They get to change couple of words before Jeno suddenly stands next to them.

“Jeno!” Jaemin shrieks.

“Hey, babe!” Jeno smiles and gives Jaemin a peck on the lips. Then he proceeds to give a fist bumps to Mark and Renjun.

“We should probably head inside”, Jeno says then. The others nod and they start walking towards the doors.

Inside they head to their home class. The teacher isn’t inside yet, so students are loitering around the class, sitting on the desks and such. Mark takes a seat at far back on the left side of the room, next to the windows. Renjun and Jeno being the diligent students take seats at the first row and Jaemin opts to sit next to Jeno even if he doesn’t really want to sit at the front. Mark is pretty sure it is actually Jeno’s secret masterplan to get Jaemin concentrate better on his studies.

Their teacher, Mr. Moon walks in. Everybody starts finally taking their seats. There’s no one sitting next to Mark and if he’s honest he is quite happy about that.

“Good morning students! It is time for your final year in high school. I hope you all have gathered strength during your holiday and are ready to work again”, Mr. Moon greets and smiles while gathering some papers from his bag. He takes a look at them and then look around the classroom.

“Hm, we should have a new student. I guess he’s still talking with the principal...”, Mr. Moon is muttering more to himself than to the students. But everyone’s attention perk at his mutterings. A new student? That is always interesting.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door before it is opened. A boy with brown hair, clothed in white turtle neck and dark blue jeans walks in. Mr. Moon turns to the boy.

“Ah, there you are. Everybody, here is our new student, Lee Donghyuck”, Mr. Moon announces.

No way.

No freaking way.

Lee fucking Donghyuck.

Jaemin whips his head to look at Mark with wide eyes like asking _is it him?_ Mark looks back at him with equally dumbfounded look on his face. It is the same Donghyuck, they both know it. Bye, bye having a good day.

Lee Donghyuck. One of Mark’s and Jaemin’s bullies in the middle school. One of the people who made their time in middle school hell.

It all started when Jaemin came out to his parents. His mother was supporting but his father was everything but that. He couldn’t even stand to watch his son. It got to the point that Jaemin’s father assaulted Jaemin. After that Jaemin’s mother kicked the man out of their house and called the police on him.

So safe to say Jaemin was in a bad place that time. One day he broke down in school telling Mark everything in the school bathroom. What they didn’t know was one of the bullies listening to them talking outside the bathroom. He heard Jaemin and Mark both admitting being gay.

After that the tormenting started. Everyday Mark and Jaemin got to hear the most hurtful, disgusting and hateful talk and name-calling. Mark couldn’t even count how many times he or Jaemin had been slammed against the lockers, made trip or their clothes stolen during PE classes. Washing their heads in the toilet, pouring salt all over their lunch, spitting towards them.. You name it, it has been done to Mark and Jaemin.

And Donghyuck was one of the worsts. He said some so horrible things that Mark can still today remember them from word to word. Donghyuck also actively participated on the abuse. Mark could never forget him or what he did. The hardest part for Mark was to watch his best friend being tormented even after he had already gone through hell at home. And the teachers never really paid attention.

After the two of them finally got out of middle school they both applied to a high school in other city so that they wouldn’t have to go to same school as the bullies anymore. Jaemin and his mom moved to the new city and Mark moved to live in the school dorms. Anything but staying and possibly being tormented all over again.

And luckily the high school they applied and currently are in is very open minded and tolerant. Mark and Jaemin can freely be themselves. It has been really good couple of years.

But now it seems that Donghyuck, a homophobic merciless bully, has transferred to their school. Mark can feel the hatred towards the boy bubbling inside of him.

“So Donghyuck, this is your home class. You’ll be studying everything except creative classes, PE and extra languages in this classroom with these people. Everybody remember to make Donghyuck feel welcome and help him to adjust”, Mr. Moon tells. Then he looks around the classroom.

“I hope you don’t mind sitting at the back, it seems that the only free seat is there”, Mr. Moon says to Donghyuck and points the seat next to Mark.

 _No. No, no. NO,_ Mark thinks when Donghyuck starts walking towards the vacant seat next to him. Mark sends a quick, terrified glance to Jaemin.

The chair screeches against the floor when Donghyuck pulls it under the desk. He sets his backpack on the back of the chair and takes a seat. Then he turns to Mark with a smile on his face.

“Hello!” Donghyuck greets Mark.

Mark just stares at Donghyuck for a long time without even blinking. After a while Donghyuck starts to look uncomfortable.

 _Of course, he doesn’t remember me. Why would he? I was just one nameless, insignificant person for him to bully_.

Mark turns his head towards the front of the classroom without saying anything and starts to pretend paying attention to whatever Mr. Moon is saying. On his peripheral vision he can see that Donghyuck looks very confused. After a while Donghyuck too turns his gaze towards the teacher.

When the class ends Mark darts up from his seat. He basically runs out of the classroom with Jaemin in his tow, leaving baffled Jeno and Renjun staring after them. Mark and Jaemin run outside and settle themselves around one of the corners of the school building.

“What the hell is he suddenly doing here?” Mark almost shouts.

“I honestly thought we got rid of them when we moved”, Jaemin sighs. Mark runs his hand through his hair and lets out a frustrated sound.

“You know, he greeted me as if nothing. Either he is really good at acting or he doesn’t even remember me”, Mark tells. Jaemin’s eyebrows furrow.

“Either way, I’m making sure he acknowledges who I am and what he has done”, Mark says pissed. Jaemin nods slowly.

“Besides, it’s not like he has any backers here. People in this school are actually nice, they won’t tolerate a person like him”, Mark continues his angry talk. Jaemin doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what think about the current state his best friend seems to be in.

The bell rings halting both of their thoughts. They must head back inside.

Renjun and Jeno stare at the two of them when they come back to class. Jaemin sits to his place next to Jeno and tells him they will explain everything later. Mark walks to his seat. Donghyuck is already in his own seat and carefully and slightly lifts his gaze to Mark when the older sits down. Mark gives him a dirty look. Donghyuck turns away slightly shocked. The class starts.

\-----

After the class it’s time for a lunch break. Everybody takes their necessary stuff and head towards cafeteria. Mark, Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno all choose something from the line and go sit around one table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“So, what exactly is going on? You both looked like you saw a ghost and then you just run off somewhere without us?” Renjun asks. Jaemin runs his hands over his face and sighs.

“You know about the bullying we had to endure during middle school... Well our new student, Lee Donghyuck, was one of our worst and meanest bullies back then”, Jaemin tells them.

“Oh”, Renjun whispers. Jeno’s demeanor switches to visibly darker. He clenches his fists. He knows everything, how the bullying has affected Jaemin. Jeno has spent great deal of time and energy to convince Jaemin that he really is serious about him and not just there to scam and embarrass the younger. Jaemin sets his hand on Jeno’s shoulder as a comforting gesture.

Speak of the devil. The group sees how Donghyuck enters the cafeteria. He is talking with some girls from their class. They take something to eat and sit on one table far away from the one where Mark and his friends are sitting. Mark and Jeno look at Donghyuck angry, Renjun’s look is somehow curious and Jaemin’s face is unreadable. Donghyuck doesn’t sense the looks he is getting.

“No but, I think it’s going to be fine. I don’t think he will try anything here. He doesn’t have those others to back him up and I don’t believe people in this school will go with that kind of behavior that he presented in middle school”, Jaemin says, trying to calm Mark and Jeno. The two boys don’t really pay him attention.

“I’m talking to him after the classes”, Mark announces and starts then aggressively chew his food. All the others turn their attention to food also. The atmosphere is stiff.

\-----

They have two more classes and then the school day is over. People start to pack their stuff away. Mark is deliberately lingering in his seat.

“Have a nice day everyone! Can the last one please switch the lights off and close the door?”, Mr. Moon asks before exiting the classroom. People start to flow out of the room. Donghyuck is still packing his stuff. Mark sees his friends leaving the classroom too and soon enough he and Donghyuck are the only ones left.

“Sorry, but did I do something to you? You seem so, I don’t know, pissed at me?”, Donghyuck is the first of them to talk. His words don’t come out aggressive like Mark would have thought but instead sounding very unsure.

“You really don’t remember me”, it is not a question but a statement. Donghyuck looks surprised at the words.

“Remember you? I mean now that you say, you do look quite familiar...”, Donghyuck says cautiously.

“Mark Lee. Ring any bells? You and your friends used to make my and my friend’s life hell in middle school”, Mark says, now really angrily.

Mark can see how the recognition starts to flicker in Donghyuck’s eyes and face. The younger’s face turns to look horrified.

“Oh my god. And your friend with the pink hair is Na Jaemin”, Donghyuck whispers. Mark nods.

“So yeah, me being pissed at you is an understatement. I know what kind of person you are and I’m sure others will realize it soon too. I really thought I wouldn’t have to see you again. But suddenly here you are. So at least do me a favor and stay the hell away from me and my friends”, Mark hisses to the younger venom dripping from his words. Then he takes his bag and walks out of the room, leaving shocked Donghyuck behind. Mark walks out of the school and breathes deep.

\-----

Donghyuck can’t really stay very far away from Mark considering they sit next to each other in most of the classes. Safe to say that the air surrounding the two of them is suffocating. They both sit as far away from each others as the table allows. Obviously it is not far enough for Mark. Donghyuck can feel the distaste emanating from Mark.

Donghyuck can see and feel the dirty looks Mark and his friend Jeno always send to him on the breaks and lunchtime. Jaemin and Renjun don’t usually pay him any mind.

It doesn’t take very long for other students in the school to start catching up with the situation. Mark and his friends aren’t popular in the usual sense of it. But they are popular in a way that everybody knows how nice they are. They are always friendly and chatty towards everybody.

So when people start noticing how coldly the group, or at least Mark and Jeno, act towards Donghyuck it really perks their attention. If some of the nicest people in the school don’t like the new kid there really got to be a good reason to that, right? Little by little people start looking at Donghyuck weirdly and then avoiding him.

And soon start the rumors. _I heard he was a bully in his previous schools. Yeah, I heard that too and also that he’s a racist. We don’t need that kind of person here. I heard he got kicked out of his previous school. Yeah, I heard he assaulted someone so bad that they went into a hospital. Wow, he must be a lunatic. Best to avoid him._

Mark doesn’t interact with Donghyuck at all. They keep on sitting next to each other in that suffocating atmosphere. Mark can see how everybody else also start avoiding Donghyuck at all costs.

\-----

It has been two weeks of school. Mark, Jeno and Jaemin are sitting in the cafeteria. Renjun isn’t in school today. They can see Donghyuck going into the line. Suddenly a person before Donghyuck takes his glass full of water and pours it on Donghyuck’s head. The brown-haired boy stands there for couple of seconds frozen, dripping water, before storming off the cafeteria.

Jaemin gasps at the scene. He has been trying to pretend that the whole situation isn’t real. That his best friend and boyfriend haven’t caused a situation where everyone is bullying Donghyuck. Jaemin turns to look at his friends and is met with slightly gloating faces of Mark and Jeno. Jaemin becomes really angry.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? Don’t you see what you are doing!” Jaemin jumps up from his chair and full on shouts to the two boys in front of him. “You have turned everyone against Donghyuck! Now you are happy that he got soaked with water! You are right on bullying him! What the hell happened to you! You are no better than those idiots in the middle school!” Jaemin screams before running after Donghyuck.

Mark and Jeno are gaping after him. They don’t see Jaemin or Donghyuck during rest of the day.

\-----

Mark lays on his bed. He is mulling over what Jaemin said in the cafeteria. And he realizes that Jaemin is absolutely right.

Mark is bullying Donghyuck. And he has turned everyone else against Donghyuck too. He has been giving Donghyuck dirty looks and avoiding him like a plague. He has seen everyone else do the same and felt like it was okay. He has heard the rumors circulating around the school and done nothing to correct them. He has seen the hurt expressions and hunched figure of Donghyuck and thought he deserves it.

What the hell indeed happened to him? He suddenly became the kind of person he despises the most. Like Jaemin said, he is no better than those assholes in the middle school. Mark feels sick. He can’t believe what he has done. He really needs to make things better and quick. He needs to apologize to Donghyuck.

\-----

The next morning Mark walks into the classroom. He is in deep thoughts and doesn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. So only when he is standing next to his seat, he realizes that it is already occupied. He is met with Jaemin’s cold gaze. Jaemin is sitting in his seat next to Donghyuck who’s hooded head is buried in his arms on the desk.

“There’s a really good vacant seat for you at the first row next to Jeno”, Jaemin says and points towards his usual seat. Jaemin’s tone doesn’t leave any room for discussion so Mark opts to drag his feet to the first row and sits next to Jeno. Jeno looks disturbed and keeps on fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. Mark realizes that Jaemin probably isn’t talking to him.

Mark can’t concentrate at all the whole day. He can only think how ashamed he feels and that he really needs to get Donhyuck to talk with him in private. Renjun, Mark and Jeno don’t really talk the whole day. They are all just mulling over their own thoughts. They see Jaemin only during classes sitting next to Donghyuck. On the breaks Jaemin disappears somewhere presumably with Donghyuck. Mark wonders if Jaemin and Donghyuck are suddenly friends. Mark wouldn’t even be suprised if Jaemin switched him to Donghyuck, he is so disgusted by his own behavior lately. But on the other hand, Donghyuck used to be horrible towards Jaemin, so if Jaemin suddenly is friends with Donghyuck there’s got to be a good explanation to that.

\-----

When the last class of the day is over Mark bolts out of the classroom and the school building. But he stays just outside the school gate to wait. It doesn’t take very long for Donghyuck to walk through the gate. Mark ambushes him right away.

“Donghyuck, can we talk?” he asks. Donghyuck looks startled for a second before he recovers.

“Yeah, sure”, he answers. Mark waves him to come little further away from the gate where there are still many people loitering around. Donghyuck follows him and they start walking really slowly.

“Okay, I’m just gonna jump right to the point. Donghyuck, I am so, so sorry. I can’t believe that I actually started to act like this. Bullying is something that I loathe but suddenly I started to do that to you. I just... I don’t know. Seeing you brought all those horrible memories back to surface and I got so angry... I didn’t even consider the fact that maybe you have changed and even if you haven’t that doesn’t mean I had any right to treat you like this. I honestly don’t know what got into me. And then everybody started to follow my example and suddenly it got out of hand, and you must have felt horrible and I’m just so, so sorry. I will make sure everyone stops treating you badly”, Mark pours everything out in one breath, his voice sounding almost desperate. He runs his hand through his hair. Donghyuck is silent for a little while before answering:

“It’s okay. I know I deserved it.” Donghyuck keeps his eyes glued to the pavement.

“No, you didn’t. No one does”, Mark says quietly but firmly. Donghyuck lifts his gaze and takes a deep breath.

“Okay, my turn. Mark, I am really sorry, you have no idea how much. I’m so sorry for everything I did to you in middle school, I know this doesn’t make anything right or better, but I just need you to know that I didn’t and still don’t have anything against you or Jaemin. I know that sounds crazy but it’s true. I’m sorry for everything”, Donghyuck turns his eyes to look into Mark when he apologizes. Mark is puzzled.

“Then why did you torment us back then?” he asks. Donghyuck sighs.

“Because I was scared. And an idiot”, Donghyuck starts. Mark waits for him to elaborate.

“I spent so much time convincing myself that I wasn’t gay until I just couldn’t anymore. And then I became so afraid that the people I hung out with would somehow find out. And you of all people know how they were towards anyone who was somehow different. So yeah, I was the most horrible person and kept making your lives hell so that they wouldn’t figure me out”, Donghyuck confesses.

Mark is shocked. This definitely isn’t what he expected. Donghyuck is gay? The person who used to say the nastiest things about gays is in fact gay himself? Mark is looking at Donghyuck with wide eyes.

“I know any of this doesn’t make my doings any more acceptable. Don’t think that I would think so. Like I said I just want you to know that I don’t have anything against anyone, and I am not here to make your life difficult. Now, I think I should head home”, Donghyuck says then and offers Mark a weak smile. He stands there couple of seconds until he turns and starts walking away. Mark looks after Donghyuck for a while until he too starts walking towards his dorm. His thoughts are running wild in his head.

\-----

The next two days Mark and Jeno are busy with correcting their wrongs. They talk to people and explain that whatever has been going on with Donghyuck is misunderstanding from the past and it is fixed now. They ask everyone to treat Donghyuck nicely and so on.

Jaemin brings Donghyuck to sit with them during lunches. Things are still really stiff, it is mainly Jaemin and Renjun who talk with Donghyuck. Mark exchanges couple polite words with the boy. Jaemin has explained everything to Renjun and Renjun has explained everything to Jeno. Jaemin refuses to speak Jeno until the older apologizes to Donghyuck and Jeno is still gathering courage to actually do it.

Mark is planning on actually talking to Donghyuck more, but he too is still gathering some courage. Obviously things aren’t yet good between the two of them but Mark kind of wants to change that. He has realized he doesn’t want to be so hang up on the past.

\------

The next day Mark is running some things for the school’s basketball coach and that takes him to the boys’ locker room. The break is almost over so Mark is sure there is no one in the locker room after the last class anymore. So he just briskly walks to the door and pulls it open.

Like said, Mark doesn’t wait someone to be inside, so he gets a good scare when he is met with a boy who isn’t wearing a shirt. And a second later he realizes that that boy is Donghyuck.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I thought no one would...”, Mark’s words die in his mouth when his eyes accidentally land on Donghyuck’s bare side. The marks on Donghyuck’s side couldn’t be confused with anything else. They are obviously cutting marks. And there’s quite a lot of them.

Donghyuck follows Mark’s eyes and realizes what the older has seen. He quickly puts his t-shirt and hoodie on and grasps his backpack.

“Donghyuck...”, Mark whispers. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything. He rushes past Mark and out of the locker room door. Mark stands there for two seconds before throwing the coach’s papers on the bench and running after Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck, wait!” he shouts when leaving the locker room and seeing that Donghyuck is hurrying along the corridor.

“Mark, let it go!” Donghyuck shouts back without stopping. Mark speeds up and catches Donghyuck. He grasps Donghyuck’s wrist. The younger startles and tries to release his wrist from Mark’s grip.

So next Mark does like any other sane person definitely would. He pulls Donghyuck towards himself and wraps his arms around the younger and hugs him. He can only hope Donghyuck doesn’t punch him for intruding his personal space. Donghyuck struggles against Mark for a moment before giving in and loosely wrapping his arms around Mark’s torso. He buries his face in Mark’s shoulder. They stay like that for a while.

When they separate Donghyuck avoids looking at Mark’s face. But Mark is determined and dips his head so that he is met with Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Could you talk to me about it?” he asks quietly. He can see the resistance from Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Please?” he asks adds with a hint of desperation in his voice. That makes Donghyuck’s façade waver a bit. Mark keeps eye contact until the younger gives in and mumbles a really quiet ‘fine’. Mark takes a hold of Donghyuck’s hand and starts to lead them out of the doors to the schoolyard. They sit down on the asphalt.

Donghyuck sighs and runs his hands over his face.

“This is crazy. Why should I even talk to you about this?” he mumbles.

“Because I care”, Mark answers instantly.

“I thought you hated me”, Donghyuck says.

“I thought so too before, until I realized it is not true. I hate what you have done in the past, but I don’t hate you. I’m pretty sure you’re not a bad person.”

“Fine, you don’t hate me, but why would you suddenly care?”

“Because you’re obviously hurting”, Mark says. “And I know my doings lately haven’t been helping”, he adds quietly.

“Ah, so you just feel bad for what you have done and want to clean your conscience”, Donghyuck says coldly.

“No!” Mark exclaims. He takes Donghyuck’s hand in his and looks the younger in the eyes.

“I swear I care. Really. I don’t want you to be hurting”, Mark says earnestly.

And it is true. Maybe it’s crazy, since just little a while ago he detested the boy, but right now he really finds himself to care. Sure, Donghyuck has done some bad things to Mark, the kind Mark isn’t able to forget just yet, but Mark has also realized that world isn’t as black and white as he might have been thinking before. And he still can’t comprehend how he allowed himself to treat Donghyuck so badly before. That isn’t him.

Mark cares about people. If there’s someone hurting he wants to try to help. He always tries to aspire being better. That’s who he is. So now when he’s saying to Donghyuck that he cares, he really means it.

Donghyuck searches through Mark’s eyes for lies but can’t find anything. He sighs, the kind of sigh that tells his giving in.

“Okay, fine. So... like you already know, I’m gay and I kept on hiding it by tormenting you guys in middle school. I didn’t like what I was doing but at that time I was still quite young and self-centered so I didn’t completely comprehend how bad it actually was. I was just so keen on keeping the certain people from figuring me out.

Then middle school ended, you and Jaemin moved to somewhere else and I started high school with those guys. For a while I thought that maybe everything was going to be okay. That those guys would grow up, open their minds a bit or something like that and I wouldn’t have to keep treating other people badly. Well obviously that didn’t happen. They found someone new to torment but by then I had finally gathered enough courage to say that I wouldn’t agree to that kind of behavior anymore.

And let’s just say they didn’t take it too well. I became their target and somehow very soon they figured it out that I was in fact gay. And well, you surely know how that works out with them. After that I was at the receiving end of their abuse.

At that time, I finally realized the severity of my own actions in middle school. God, I hated myself. As much as I was having hard time with the bullying, at the same time I thought that I actually deserved it all. And then I started to think that it wasn’t even enough. So I started to punish myself. What you saw in the locker room is cause of that.

I endured it close to two years, until the last spring when I just couldn’t take it anymore. I asked my mom if we could try to arrange transfer of school. I had to tell her about the bullying. She was so heartbroken that I hadn’t told her before. She started to arrange everything immediately and during summer we moved here. I was so happy. I thought I could get away from the ghosts of my past. I could start over.

And well, as you know I started in your high school. I really didn’t recognize you and Jaemin right away, sorry about that. Then you confronted me and it was just horrible. I guess it really is true that you can’t escape from your past. And yeah, obviously you hated me and then everybody followed suit. And you know, I don’t blame you for that. I know I deserved it all.

But when it comes to the cutting you seem to be so worried about, I haven’t touched a razorblade since last spring when my mom started to arrange the transfer and moving. I was finally full of hope that everything is going to be okay. Too bad life rarely goes like we hope”, Donghyuck finishes with a sad smile.

Mark has been listening quietly without interrupting. He feels like crying.

“So, you... You got bullied the same way as I did, then finally got away from it to here, only to face bullying yet again”, Mark chokes out. If he felt bad earlier it wasn’t anything compared to how he feels now.

“Yeah...”, Donghyuck says quietly. “But it’s okay, like I said I deserv...”

“I swear to god Donghyuck, if you say you deserved it one more time I will start crying!”

Donghyuck closes his mouth. He doesn’t want Mark to cry.

“Listen to me Donghyuck. You did not deserve it, okay? Yes, you made a mistake in the past, but it doesn’t mean you deserve to be treated badly for it. And I’m just so, so sorry for everything”, Mark starts firmly but the last words fade into sad whispers.

“You know, I don’t know when I’m able to forgive myself all the things I have done and based on your reactions and what kind of person you seem to be, you probably won’t be forgiving yourself either any time soon. But for what it’s worth, I forgive you”, Donghyuck says and this time he offers Mark a small but genuine smile. Mark takes a moment to think through what Donghyuck just said and how he can honestly answer to it.

“I forgive you too”, Mark says after a while. And he can finally really mean it. And it feels good.

“Well then, would it be too bold for me to suggest trying to be friends?” Donghyuck asks then cautiously, but there’s a slight mischievous tone somewhere deep in his voice.

“I’d like that”, Mark says and can’t help but smile widely. Donghyuck mirrors his smile.

Suddenly there’s a nonspecific clank coming from somewhere and after that a voice that both of them know well by now.

“Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee! What on earth are you doing outside when there’s a class going on in here that you should both be in?”, Mr. Moon is shouting to them from the third-floor window.

“Sorry, Mr. Moon. There aren’t many things that are more important than math, but frankly this was one of those rare exceptions”, Mark shouts back and smiles innocently. He swears he can see Mr. Moon rolling his eyes even from down there. There are also many curious eyes filing in front of the classroom windows.

“I think we should go”, Donghyuck laughs. Mark nods and they head towards the doors. When inside, before reaching the staircase, Mark stops Donghyuck abruptly.

“Donghyuck, if you ever again feel like hurting yourself, please promise to call me first, okay?” Mark asks for the younger quietly. Donghyuck stares at him for a moment, contemplating, before answering:

“Okay, I promise.”

Mark smiles and then tugs Donghyuck to moving again. They climb the stairs and head to the classroom. The door is ajar, probably put by Mr. Moon. The boys walk in.

“Nice of you to join us”, Mr. Moon says while writing something on the blackboard.

“Sorry, Mr. Moon”, Donghyuck says but his voice is anything but repentant. Mr. Moon only hums and the boys know they aren’t in any trouble.

Mark takes a look around the classroom. Until this point Jaemin has been sitting in his seat but now suddenly he is sitting in his own seat at the front. He must have seen Mark and Donghyuck outside. Jaemin gives Mark an approving smile. Mark returns it and then walks to his own seat at the back. Donghyuck follows and plops down to his seat next to Mark. They take math books out.

After the last class Renjun grasps a hold of Mark’s and Jaemin’s arms while giving a kick to Jeno’s calves. Then he drags the two out leaving Jeno and Donghyuck in the classroom to sort things out.

\-----

The next morning Mark walks without any hesitation to his own seat. Donghyuck is already sitting there.

“Good morning!” Mark greets and sits down. Donghyuck eyes him warily for a couple second. Mark gets it. They agreed to become friends but it’s not like they can be best friends right away. After the couple of seconds Donghyuck face melts into a smile and he says:

“Morning, Mark”

They make some small talk until Mr. Moon comes and starts yet another boring class.

\-----

It’s the last break of the day. The boys are gathered around Mark’s and Donghyuck’s table at the back of the class. The atmosphere isn’t stiff anymore since everyone has cleared their disputes. Now it is nicely light.

“Hey guys, I was thinking you could come and sleep over at my house today. My mom’s going to see her sister, so the house is empty”, Jaemin proposes happily.

“Yeah, sure”, Renjun says and Jeno nods as an agreement.

“Sounds good”, Mark smiles.

“Donghyuck?” Jaemin asks.

“Oh, I’m invited too?” Donghyuck asks surprised.

“Of course you are! You are part of our group now, you are stuck with us forever from now on”, Jaemin exclaims and throws his arms over Donghyuck’s shoulders. Donghyuck laughs and looks really happy.

“That’s nice. And yeah, I’ll come”, he says. Jaemin hums happily and sways himself and Donghyuck slightly.

\-----

“Mark, come on in!” Jaemin says and steps out of the way. Mark steps inside the house and puts his bag on the floor. He takes his shoes off.

“Jeno is already here. Renjun, Donghyuck and pizza are on their way”, Jaemin tells when they walk further to the house. Jaemin’s house is a small detached house. There’s a kitchen, living room and three bedrooms, Jaemin’s, his mom’s and a one for guests. All the rooms are decorated with light colors.

“Tell me a time when Jeno isn’t here”, Mark mumbles. Jaemin gives him a dry ‘ha ha’. They go to Jaemin’s room where Jeno is laying on Jaemin’s bed like it was his own. Mark drops his bag on top of Jeno, earning a grunt from the younger. It doesn’t take long for the doorbell to ring again. All three come out of the room and walk to the door.

Jaemin opens the door and they are greeted with a beaming face of Renjun.

“Hello! Look what I found wandering at a wrong street”, he grins and points behind him. There’s Donghyuck standing with a pout on his face.

“I’m new in this town, okay?”

“It takes skill to get lost in this neighborhood”, Renjun cackles while coming inside. Donghyuck huffs and follows Renjun inside the house. They drop their bags in Jaemin’s room and the group moves to the living room. Jaemin gives Donghyuck a quick tour through the house since it’s Donghyuck’s first time over.

“So, I was thinking we steal all the mattresses from the beds and set them here in the living room floor and sleep all here”, Jaemin says. The others nod in agreement and they start with the mattresses, pillows and bedsheets. They set them at the corner of the living room to wait for later.

“I ordered pizza a little while ago so it should be here shortly. Do you want to drink coke or juice?” Jaemin asks. Everybody prefers coke. Mark remembers the two bags of candy he brought with him, so he gets up from the living room couch and disappears to Jaemin’s room for a moment. He comes back with the candy.

“Mark, always the polite guest”, Jeno smiles. Mark opens the bags and sets them on the table. Immediately there’s multiple hands reaching towards the candy. Jaemin comes back with five cans of coke. The doorbell rings signaling the arrive of pizza. Everybody takes quickly some cash from their wallets or pockets and hand them to Jaemin who goes to the door, pays and comes back with the pizza.

They settle themselves comfortably around the low living room table. The smell of the pizza makes Mark’s stomach grumble. He makes grabby hands towards Jaemin who has paper plates in his hands. Jaemin laughs and hands the plates to everybody.

“So, Donghyuck. I have a really important question for you. This is gonna define whether we have a good future together in front of us or not”, Renjun says face and voice completely serious. Donghyuck stiffens a little and looks at Renjun with wide eyes.

“Okay, shoot”, he says little cautiously. Everyone else follows the situation with curious silence. Renjun keeps a moment silence for the sake of dramatics, before opening his mouth and saying with total seriousness:

“Team Edward or team Jacob?”

Mark is having a hard time containing the laughter trying to escape from his lips. Donghyuck who earlier had looked a little worried relaxes notably.

“Team Edward”, he says and then waits for Renjun’s conviction. Renjun is emotionless for a second before breaking into a smile.

“Thats my boy!” he exclaims and slaps Donghyuck affectionately to the shoulder. Donghyuck laughs and then everybody else laughs at the ridiculousness of the situation too. If there ever was any ice it sure was broken now.

After that the conversation runs freely. Since Donghyuck is still quite unknown to all of them and vice versa they concentrate on getting to know each others. The boys learn things about Donghyuck and Donghyuck learns things about the others. Hours pass quickly in the heat of talking, laughing and eating.

When it gets late they move the couch and table next to the wall and lay the mattresses in the middle of the room. Jaemin and Jeno take a two-person mattress they stole from Jaemin’s mother’s bed. Renjun and Donghyuck share another two-person mattress. That leaves Mark who sleeps on the single-person mattress from Jaemin’s bed.

“Mark, forever alone”, Renjun shakes his head in fake sorrow. Mark looks at him with an unimpressed look on his face. Donghyuck lying next to Renjun giggles.

“Don’t worry Mark, I’m sure you will find someone someday”, Jeno says from the dark with reassuring voice.

“Well, I’m glad you have faith in me”, Mark deadpans and throws his blanket over his body.

“Hwaiting!” Jaemin whisper-shouts from somewhere. Mark groans.

“Good night, you idiots”

\-----

Mark wakes up early. He checks his phone: 6:47. It is hot and Mark really needs to use the bathroom. He gets up quietly and slogs to the bathroom. Since everyone else are still soundly sleeping Mark takes his time brushing his teeth and washing his face.

He exits the bathroom and tiptoes through the living room to the kitchen. Mark can see how Jaemin is basically sleeping on top of Jeno. He smiles. Mark goes to the kitchen and starts quietly make coffee. He’s been over countless times, so he knows where to find everything even his eyes closed.

He puts the coffee machine on and sits on one of the bar stools next to a kitchen island. He just stares at the coffee in making. It is way too early to be thinking about anything. He doesn’t realize someone has entered the kitchen before they pull the chair next to Mark from under the table.

Mark startles. He turns to look at the person who is seating themselves beside him and is met with very tired looking Donghyuck.

“Morning. Coffee is almost ready”, Mark whispers.

“Morning”, Donghyuck whispers and offers a tired smile to the older.

“How come you’re already up?” Mark asks.

“I was sleeping pretty good, until suddenly Renjun decided to start breathing very loudly. You know when you notice something like that and suddenly it’s the only thing you can concentrate on and then good bye sleeping”, Donghyuck shrugs. Mark laughs quietly and nods in understanding.

The coffee is ready, so Mark gets up and takes two cups from the cabinet.

“Milk or sugar?” he asks the younger.

“Both”

Mark nods and takes milk carton from the fridge and some sugar from one of the cabinets. He pours coffee to both cups, sets one in front of Donghyuck and takes a seat again.

“Thanks”, the younger smiles and puts some milk and sugar into his coffee. Mark puts only milk.

There is still slightly awkward tension in the air between the two. They have the not-so-nice history together but also have had somewhat heart-to-heart talks and hand holding and a hug too. It’s weird, Mark thinks. There’s same time the awkward feeling between the two of them, but also some weird familiarity and comfort. He’s pretty sure he can trust Donghyuck.

“What’s your favorite color?” Donghyuck breaks the short silence.

That didn’t come up previous evening. They all did share things about themselves. Mark knows now that Donghyuck was born and raised in that city where he also used to live. Donghyuck’s parents have divorced and he and his mother live just the two of them now. Donghyuck’s little brother Jisung lives with their father. Mark knows Donghyuck loves music, plays piano and his favorite artist is Michael Jackson. He knows Donghyuck has travelled to Canary Islands and Turkey and dreams of travelling to America. Of school subject his least favorites are science and math and favorite obviously music.

Donghyuck knows similar things about Mark too now. And Mark knows obviously also those “darker” things Donghyuck has told to only him. And maybe to Jaemin, but Mark doesn’t want to ask in case he hasn’t. But there are lots of things they don’t know about each other and favorite color seems really good place to start. When you are friends with someone you know both superficial and important stuff about the other.

“It’s blue”, Mark answers. “Yours?”

“Orange”, Donghyuck tells. Mark hums.

“Favorite animal?” he then asks.

“Dogs of course”, the younger answers immediately.

“Same here”

“Favorite number?” Donghyuck asks then. Mark smiles at the question.

“Two”

“Why two?”, Donghyuck challenges. Mark laughs.

“Never really thought about the reason, I guess it’s just a nice number”, he answers. Donghyuck squints his eyes at Mark making the older laugh again.

“Your favorite number?” Mark then asks.

“I don’t have one, what kind of loser even does?” Donghyuck says and sticks his tongue out towards Mark.

“Hey!” Mark shoves Donghyuck’s shoulder slightly. They both laugh.

They continue the question game until others wake up. The awkward tension has dissipated into the air.

\-----

Couple weeks later Mark asks Donghyuck over to his dorm room. Mark is lucky in a way that he doesn’t have a roommate. Maybe it’s due to a fact that they are still in high school and most of the students still live with their parents.

Mark’s room isn’t big. It fits a single bed, a desk, a chair, wardrobe and a shelf. There are couple posters on the wall, and he has black curtains. There are some glow in the dark stars fastened to the ceiling, they have sentimental value to Mark so he took them with him from home.

“Those are so cute”, Donghyuck comments about the stars. It is a genuine compliment.

At this point Mark can proudly say that he and Donghyuck are friends. There are no weird feelings between the two of them anymore and they get along really well. Donghyuck is, to easily put it, great.

Mark is sitting on his bed and Donghyuck on the chair in front of the desk. They have just finished doing their homework. Mark puts his books back to his bag.

“Donghyuck, are you doing okay?” he asks then. It is not a light question and Donghyuck immediately knows what Mark means.

“I am”, Donghyuck tells him and smiles. Mark searches through his face and voice for hints of lying. Luckily, he doesn’t find any.

“Mark, I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you have done. Giving me a change to explain myself, giving me a second change in general, becoming my friend and letting me to your friend group. I’ve never really had real friends before and it feels really great. I’m happy”, Donghyuck tells with raw honesty.

Mark has learned that Donghyuck can be loud and sometimes little rough around the edges. He is often sarcastic and has witty remarks. But he never means anything bad. Donghyuck has great sense of humor, and he is really kind and caring. To most people he comes off as a strong and unbreakable person.

But Mark knows that the younger has been hurt a lot and is also vulnerable. Mark is really happy that Donghyuck is able to show that side to him. And Mark really wants to make sure that Donghyuck is doing good. They have been friends only a little while, but Mark is already sure about something: he would absolutely break if he found out that Donghyuck was still hurting himself.

Mark gets an urgent need to hug Donghyuck after hearing what the younger said. He isn’t usually one for skinship but something about Donghyuck makes it feel weirdly natural. Maybe it’s the fact that skinship seems to come naturally to Donghyuck. Mark gets up from his bed and takes some steps towards Donghyuck. Donghyuck gets up from his seat and eyes Mark warily.

“What are you doing?” the younger asks.

“I’m gonna give you a hug”, Mark answers. Donghyuck raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t think about it and just let me hug you”, Mark says with a slight whining in his voice. He envelopes the younger into a hug. Donghyuck chuckles and hugs back.

“Thank you for being honest with me. And I’m so glad you’re doing good”, Mark says while hugging the younger. Donghyuck smiles.

“Better?” the younger asks when they pull apart, meaning if the hug comforted Mark enough. Mark hums happily and Donghyuck laughs. Donghyuck stays until late in the evening.

\-----

Couple months pass in a blur of school, hanging out with friends and trying to also have a moment to breathe in peace. It is few weeks to the Christmas vacation and Mark can’t wait.

Mark and Donghyuck have become really close. They often hang out as a group with the others but Mark and Donghyuck spend also a lot of time just the of them. They are often at Mark’s dorm room, listening to music and just talking. They also spend time at Donghyuck’s and it has become a habit that Donghyuck’s mom invites Mark to dinner. When the boys have any extra money, they go to the city center and spend it to something unnecessary.

Donghyuck always makes Mark laugh and Mark always makes sure that the younger is doing alright. It is almost impossible for Mark to think anymore that Donghyuck is the person who used to bully him and Jaemin. It feels like he and Donghyuck have been friends a lot longer than they actually have.

Nowadays Mark sometimes gets a funny feeling when in Donghyuck’s company. The younger can be really affectionate and easy with skinship and Mark has learned to be somewhat used to it. He refuses to acknowledge the fact that sometimes Donghyuck touches make his heart beat a little faster and that sometimes he finds the younger’s antics really cute. Mark doesn’t have a crush on Donghyuck, he can’t have.

\-----

Mark is late. He did have an alarm ringing but somehow he fell asleep after shutting it down. So now he literally has to run if he wants to get to school in time. Mark throws some clothes on, brushes his teeth, takes his bag and rushes out of the door. Usually it isn’t a big deal to be late, but he has been late to this particular class too many times and if there’s one more he is going to get detention. And Mark isn’t feeling like detention today.

He bursts into the classroom little after the bell has rung. Luckily the teacher isn’t there yet. Mark nods at Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun and walks to his seat breathing heavily from the run. He’s face is red and it’s really hot inside after running in the cold winter air.

“Did you run here?” Donghyuck asks when Mark plops dramatically to his seat.

“Yeah. I woke up way too late and had to just jump into clothes and run here”, Mark tells while fanning his face with his hand.

“Did you have time to eat anything?” Donghyuck asks then. Mark shakes his head and Donghyuck frowns. It is four hours until the lunch. Donghyuck takes his backpack and searches through it. When he finds what he’s looking for he says a faint ‘ha’ under his breath.

Donghyuck takes a hold of Mark’s wrist and places a granola bar on the older’s hand.

“What’s this?” Mark says surprised.

“It’s called a granola bar. You are supposed to eat it”, Donghyuck aswers matter-of-factly. Mark rolls his eyes.

“I know that, but why are you giving me-”

“Just eat the damn granola bar”

So Mark eats the damn granola bar. He whispers a ‘thank you’ to the younger. Donghyuck smiles but doesn’t turn his gaze from the teaching now going on at the front of the class. These kinds of things are Donghyuck’s way to take care of his friends.

So, remember the tought that Mark doesn’t have a crush on Donghyuck? Scratch that. Mark finally realizes that he surely does like Donghyuck more than a friend. Has liked for a while already. He loves how the younger can be a pain in the ass but also the kindest person ever. He is funny, endearing, annoying, nice, bold but also vulnerable all at the same time.

Oh dear Lord, Mark _likes_ Donghyuck.

\-----

“Earth to Mark!” Jaemin snaps his fingers in front of Mark’s face and the older flinches. They are currently at the cafeteria having lunch. Mark has a half-eaten sandwich in front of him that he hasn’t touched in a while.

“You have been spacing out the whole morning and lunch. What’s up?” Jaemin asks. The others have also focused their attention to Mark.

“Nothing!” Mark exclaims with a suspiciously high-pitch voice. None of his friends look convinced.

“You do know that you can tell us anything?” Jeno says.

“Of course! But I’m fine! Just thinking about something. Nothing important though. Sorry about not paying attention. What are we talking about?”, Mark says with his best fake-normal voice and smile.

His friends don’t still seem too convinced, but they drop the subject. They tell Mark they are talking about the new movie that’s running in the cinemas and whether they should go and see it. Mark pretends to follow the discussion but slips back a bit to his own thoughts again soon.

The thing circling in Mark’s mind is obviously the fact that he likes Donghyuck. That wasn’t supposed to happen. What Mark is supposed to do? Keep denying his feelings? Confess? Bury the feelings somewhere so deep that they will never see the light of day again?

Is there any chance Donghyuck could reciprocate? What if Mark confesses but Donghyuck doesn’t reciprocate and it ruins their friendship? Mark can’t bear to think of losing Donghyuck. Maybe it’s just best to try and get over the feelings. Mark is confused and torn between choices.

When the bell signals that they have get to class, the group takes off walking towards the classroom. Little before they reach the room Donghyuck grasps Mark’s hand and stops the older. Mark’s heart skips a beat.

“Mark, you would tell me if something was bothering you, right?” Donghyuck asks worriedly.

“Of course!” Mark chokes out and yanks his hand from Donghyuck’s and speed walks to the classroom. He misses the younger’s slightly hurt expression.

\-----

This goes on for few days. Mark keeps on being wrapped up in his thoughts. He has a little battlefield in his mind where thoughts of confessing and repressing everything are fighting each other. Mark keeps dodging Donghyuck touches and keeps denying there’s anything wrong when asked. He doesn’t avoid Donghyuck per se, but he is acting rather jumpy.

After four days Donghyuck has had enough. It is their second to last break of the day. When the bell rings, instead of heading to class Mark is suddenly gripped tightly on the wrist by Donghyuck and dragged out of the school’s front door out to the school yard.

It is last day of November so it’s very much winter already. There’s lots of snow outside and it is –16 celcius degrees outside. Mark is wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie, Donghyuck has a loose long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans on. Neither of them has any outerwear on when Donghyuck drags Mark to the yard to the middle of the snow and coldness.

“What on earth are you doing?” Mark exclaims when Donghyuck stops in the middle of the yard, quite far away from the door. Donghyuck shoves Mark so that Donghyuck is standing between Mark and the door of the school building, just in case the older tries to make a run for it.

“Few months ago, you brought me here and got me to tell you my darkest secrets. Now it’s your turn. Whatever you keep telling, I know very well that there’s something bothering you and you are gonna tell me what it is. We are not going inside before you tell me”, Donghyuck says with scary determination.

“Donghyuck, this is crazy! It is freezing out here!”, Mark shouts. He is freezing in his hoodie so he can only wonder how cold it is for Donghyuck who’s shirt is a lot thinner than Mark’s hoodie.

“I know. So, the faster you start talking the more likely we won’t die in here”, Donghyuck says now calmly.

“I’ve said it many times already, I am fine and there’s nothing to tell”, Mark is now frustrated. He decides to just go past Donghyuck and run inside. He doesn’t get to take too many steps though, before Donghyuck grasps him from the shoulders and pushes him back. Mark loses his balance and falls on to the snowy ground. He looks Donghyuck with wide eyes before getting up and patting the cold snow away from his clothes. Donghyuck has a good poker face on.

When Mark is standing steadily again, he starts to count his options. This would be really great moment for his brains to come up with a good lie to tell Donghyuck, but since that apparently isn’t happening, Mark comes to the conclusion that there’s two options. He can either tell Donghyuck the truth or he can fight Donghyuck. Mark has to admit, the thought of throwing Donghyuck into a pile of snow face first is really tempting right now.

But maybe it is still better to just come clean. Even if Donghyuck doesn’t reciprocate Mark’s feeling maybe it is good for Mark to confess his feelings and then it is easier to let them go. Mark wants to believe that their friendship is strong enough to get through this.

“Okay fine!” Mark exclaims. “You want the truth? Well the truth is that I am scared! I am scared of my feelings that may change everything. Because Donghyuck, I like you! And I mean really, really like you!”

Donghyuck’s poker face grumbles down and the younger is surprised at least. “Wait, what?” the younger looks at Mark with wide eyes.

“You have been acting so weird lately because ...you like me?” Donghyuck asks cautiously. Mark nods, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Donghyuck looks shocked a while before his face breaks into a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

“I would never have believed you would like me back”, the younger says quietly. Mark’s heart leaps at the sentence. Donghyuck likes him back? Smile breaks into Mark’s face too. He feels so light all of a sudden.

Donghyuck takes some tentative steps until he is standing right in front of Mark. The younger lifts his left hand to touch Mark’s face.

“I really, really like you too”, he says and leans his face slowly closer to Mark’s, giving the older a possibility to pull away if he wants. But Mark definitely does not want to pull away, quite the opposite. Mark sets his hands on the younger’s hips and leans in to close the rest of the gap between their lips. Then he’s kissing Donghyuck.

Suddenly it is not freezing cold anymore. Donghyuck’s lips are soft and warm, he tastes like lemon chewing gum. The kiss is sweet. They pull apart for moment to look each other to the eyes, before leaning in again. This time the kiss is more passionate. Mark’s hold of Donghyuck’s hips gets stronger and Donghyuck wraps his hands in Mark’s neck. At the moment they couldn’t care less about the coldness surrounding them.

They are so wrapped up in their kiss that they miss the sound of clank coming from somewhere.

“For the love of God, Mr. Lees! Why always during the math class? And without jackets on!” Mr. Moon suddenly shouts from the very same window as the first time. Mark and Donghyuck startle and jump apart in a speed of light. Both flush completely red.

“We’ll be right there, Mr. Moon!” Mark shouts quickly. He looks at Donghyuck who is now grinning. Mark can’t help but mirror the expression. The younger offers his hand and Mark takes it.

“So, boyfriends?” Donghyuck asks when they start walking towards the door.

“Boyfriends”, Mark confirms. He feels so freaking happy right now.

\-----

They barely get into the classroom when there’s already a screaming Jaemin crashing into them. Don’t ever underestimate the power of windows.

“Oh my God, you guys! I’m so, so happy for you!” Jaemin is pretty much sobbing happy tears now. He has one arm wrapped around Mark and one around Donghyuck. Jeno and Renjun are behind him waiting for their turn, smiling so widely it’s almost scary looking.

But their friends aren’t the only ones in the class paying attention. All their other classmates are whooping and shouting congratulations. Mark feels a little embarrassed in the spotlight.

Mr. Moon doesn’t have a heart to stops the madness that erupted in the classroom se he just waits and let’s everyone scream for a while. Ah, young love, he thinks smiling.

“Congrats guys!” Jeno hugs Mark first and then Donghyuck.

“My babies grew spines”, Renjun says and hugs them both the same time, like Jaemin did. Donghyuck mutters something sounding suspiciously like ‘I’ll show you babies and spines’. Mark wraps his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and kisses the younger’s temple. Everybody in the room coos which makes Mark blush and hide his face in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck laughs and pats Mark’s head.

After a while everybody calms down and Mark and Donghyuck go to their seats. The math class must go on.

\-----

The next time Mark comes over at Donghyuck’s for dinner it is time to tell Donghyuck’s mother. Ms. Lee is finishing her cookings when the boys walk to the kitchen.

“Mom? I have something to tell you”

“Yes, dear?”

“Mark’s my boyfriend now”

Donghyuck’s mother drops the spatula on her hand and whips around. Then she proceeds to do Jaemins and rushes to hug the two boys. She may be shorter than Mark and Donghyuck but she definitely is stronger, her hug is bone-crushing.

“I’m so happy! Ah, I’ve been waiting for this!” Ms. Lee sing-songs happily. The boys laugh. Ms. Lee lets go of them and changes her happy face into a stern one.

“You two treat each other well”

Mark and Donghyuck nod at her and then smile at each other.

“Donghyuck, don’t annoy Mark too much. This one’s a keeper”, she then says with lighter tone and winks at them. Mark blushes and Donghyuck laughs.

“I know”, Donghyuck says then and gives Mark a kiss on the cheek.

They settle for dinner and the boys get to tell Donghyuck’s mother about the confession situation.

\-----

“Oh, thank God!” Mark emphasizes every word. He and his friends step out of the school gate. It is time for Christmas vacation. Three weeks without school, yay!

“Three weeks without you losers!” Renjun does a little victory dance. Donghyuck slaps the back of his head.

“Nice try, tiny man. We know you love us and will miss us”

“I confess nothing”

Renjun is going to China for whole vacation. Mark is going home to his parents’ house. Donghyuck will spend Christmas with his mother and then go see his father and brother. Jaemin also spends the Christmas with his mother and Jeno and his family is going to see their grandmother. Jeno’s going to get back before the year changes to spend New Year’s with Jaemin.

“Well, I surely will miss all of you!” Jaemin says and proceeds to hug everyone. Everybody says byes and such and then they separate ways. Mark is going to his dorm room to get his stuff and then he’s going to catch a bus to go home. Donghyuck accompanies him to his dorm room.

Mark has pretty much everything packed, he only takes his toiletries and charger and he’s ready to go. Mark and Donghyuck leave the dorm and start walking towards the bus station.

“So, I will come probably on the 28th", Donghyuck says.

“I can’t wait”, Mark smiles and squeezes Donghyuck’s hand on his own.

“You know, I’ve never told my dad that I’m gay”, Donghyuck says then.

“Oh?”, that haven’t actually ever come up.

“Yeah. I just never had the courage, I guess. When we moved I told him about the bullying but not the real reason behind it. It’s not that he has ever given me the reason to think he would be against homosexuality. He has never said anything bad when we have seen same sex couples on TV or on the streets. And besides he’s really great guy. But still I’ve been scared that it would be different since I’m his son. I don’t know. But I’ve decided that I’m gonna tell now when I see him. And I will tell about you”

“Do you want me to be there when you tell? I can fight him if he starts acting up”, Mark proposes.

“He could probably crush you with his little finger, he’s pretty big dude”, Donghyuck laughs. Mark pouts.

“But yeah, I would love it if you were there”, Donghyuck says then with a gentle tone.

“I’ll be there. Just text me when”, Mark says and gives the younger a peck on the lips. Donghyuck hums.

They reach the bus station. It takes ten minutes for Mark’s bus to arrive. When it finally arrives, Mark turns to Donghyuck and gives him a proper kiss. Then he gets into the bus. Mark takes a seat at the back of the bus. He waves at Donghyuck when the buss takes off. Donghyuck stands at the platform until the bus disappears from his vision.

\-----

Christmas comes and goes. Nothing too special happens, but it’s nice. Mark gets some clothes and money as a gift and he eats way too much of everything. It is good to spend some time with his parents. He tells them about Donghyuck. His father is really happy for him and says that he can’t wait to meet Donghyuck. Mark’s mother isn’t as supportive about Mark being gay, but she still loves Mark, so she tries her best. Mark appreciates that.

\-----

When the 28th finally rolls around Mark is filled with new energy. Donghyuck is coming to town. His father laughs at him when Mark is skipping around the house. Mark texts if Donghyuck wants him to come to the bus station to pick him up, but Donghyuck’s father seems to have gotten to him first. Mark and Donghyuck agree that it’s probably best if Mark comes over only the next day, so Donghyuck has first a possibility to catch up with his father and brother.

Mark’s mom has already gone back to work, so Mark and his dad spend the day together. They go skating at a nearby outdoor ice rink and afterwards they eat french fries and burgers at a cozy diner. Mark gets to tell more about Donghyuck, and also about how his other friends, especially Jaemin, are doing. Mark’s dad has always been fond of Jaemin.

When they get home they just laze around in the living room. Mark’s dad reads Mark unfunny dad jokes from his phone and Mark laughs because they are so bad that they are already good. At some point Mark’s phone starts to ring and when Mark sees it’s Donghyuck calling he scrambles up from the couch and runs out of the living room, almost tripping while at it. Mark’s dad chuckles and shakes his head fondly.

“Hey!” Mark answers the phone little out of breath.

“ _Hey, baby. Bad timing?_ ”, Donghyuck asks.

“No, no, great timing. What’s up?”

_“Yeah, just calling about tomorrow. I asked my dad if it’s alright that my friend comes over and he agreed happily. Obviously he doesn’t know you’re much more than a friend... But anyway, is around noon okay?”_

“Yes, it’s good. Should I bring something?”

_“Nah, just your handsome self will do”_

“Okay”, Mark laughs.

_“Great. Well I need to go, we are having dinner in a sec. But I’ll see you tomorrow”_

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fine tomorrow”, Mark says encouragingly. Donghyuck hums and says bye.

“Bye, babe”, Mark says, and they hang up.

“Babe, huh?”, Mark’s dad suddenly pokes his head into the room Mark’s in and grins.

“Dad~”, Mark whines and his father laughs. They go to the kitchen and eat ice cream for dinner for good measure.

\-----

The next day when the clock is nearing noon, Mark is walking towards Donghyuck’s father’s house. Donghyuck texted him the address little while ago. Mark is feeling pretty calm, he won’t let himself get nervous. He’s sure Donghyuck is pretty nervous so he has to be the one who’s somewhat composed. Mark finds the right street and then the right house. It is a light green semi-detached house. Donghyuck’s dad and brother live on the right side. Mark walks up to the door and knocks.

It takes maybe two seconds for the door to be opened by Donghyuck. Mark is pretty sure the younger has been lurking around the door waiting for Mark to arrive so that he can be the one opening the door. Mark smiles widely at the sight of his boyfriend. Donghyuck is clothed comfortably to sweatpants and loose hoodie. He looks so soft. Mark really wants to kiss Donghyuck but he knows he can’t do that now.

“Hey Mark, come in”, Donghyuck says smiling and steps out of the way. Mark steps in and starts to remove his outdoor clothes. When he’s ready he and Donghyuck walk further to the house. They walk to the living room where Donghyuck’s dad and brother Jisung currently are in. They perk up when the boys arrive.

“Dad, this is Mark”, Donghyuck says. Donghyuck’s father gets up from the couch and walk up to them smiling widely. Donghyuck wasn’t lying, his father is tall and quite bulky. Mark most likely wouldn’t win a fight against him but for Donghyuck he is ready to try if needed.

“Nice to meet you Mark. It’s great to finally meet one of Hyuck’s friends. I understand you’re in the same class as him”, Mr. Lee says while shaking hands with Mark.

“That’s right”

“It’s so great to see that Donghyuck has settled well in the new city”, Mr. Lee smiles. “Jisung come greet Mark” he then continues and waves at the brown-haired lanky boy sitting on an armchair. Jisung doesn’t get up but salutes Mark from where he’s sitting. Mark nods back. ‘Teenagers’, Mr. Lee mutters.

“Uhm, dad. There’s actually something I need to tell you”, Donghyuck pipes up suddenly, but he’s sounding rather nervous. His father turns to him with expectant gaze. Donghyuck swallows.

“Um, Mark... Mark is actually my boyfriend”, Donghyuck breathes out and then takes Mark’s hand interlacing their fingers. Mark squeezes his hand and then they settle to wait for the reaction. Donghyuck’s father looks first at Donghyuck, then Mark and then their hands with a blank face. The boys stand there while their nervousness rises. After couple of seconds Mr. Lee’s face turns into a wide grin.

“Well finally!” he exclaims. The boys look at him with wide eyes.

“Finally..?” Donghyuck asks slowly.

“Finally you’re coming out to me! I’ve been waiting for years!” Mr. Lee says happily and relieved. Mark let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It seems that this will go well after all.

“What?” Donghyuck says astonished. His dad goes and hugs him.

“I’ve been waiting for you to tell you’re gay for a long time. I’m happy you finally could”

“You... It doesn’t bother you?” Donghyuck has to ask.

“Of course not! Why would it? I think everyone should be able to love whoever they want. And I only want you to be happy”, Donghyuck dad says and then lets go of his son. He ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck smiles widely at his dad.

“So, you’re much more than Hyuck’s friend. No wonder he was so eager to get you here”, Mr. Lee turns to Mark and chuckles. Mark grins.

“Congrats, brother”, Jisung says from the armchair and gives a thumbs up.

“You know, there’s this one blonde-haired boy who Jisung brings sometimes over. Jisung always looks at him with hearts in his eyes”, Mr. Lee tells to Donghyuck and Mark with a teasing tone.

“Heyheyhey!” Jisung shoots up from his chair and in a speed of light he is standing next to his father and slams his hand over Mr. Lees mouth. Everyone except Jisung laughs.

“We definitely have to talk about that later”, Donghyuck says grinning.

“Nope!” Jisung exclaims and then disappears to his room.

“You definitely should, but right now you get to tell me everything first”, Mr. Lee says and ushers the boys to the kitchen. He gives them soda and some cookies, and they settle themselves around the kitchen table. The boys decide to tell the whole, honest story. It is a real emotional rollercoaster ride for Donghyuck’s father to hear about the back and forth going bullying, bottled up feelings, hurting and everything else. Luckily the story has a very happy ending.

Later on they all eat dinner together. Mr. Lee gets to know Mark better and Mark gets to know Jisung. Donghyuck and Mark pester Jisung about this blonde-haired boy and at some point they coax out that his name is Chenle and he’s year older than Jisung. They even get to see a picture to which they both coo at.

Mark stays until late in the evening. When he’s leaving Donghyuck’s dad tells him to come over any time, with or without Donghyuck. Mark leaves feeling really happy. Donghyuck’s dad and Jisung are great. He definitely will go over whenever he has the possibility.

\-----

“Happy New Year, Mark!”

“Happy New Year, Hyuck!”

They kiss under the dark sky and bright fireworks.

\-----

Somewhere during the spring Mark and Donghyuck have their first big fight. Sure, they have some disagreements time to time but nothing very serious usually.

“Mark, this is the fifth time in a short period that you forget our plans!”

“I know, I’m sorry, okay!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, that’s what you say every time!”

“Well, what do you want me to say? I forgot our plans and I’m sorry! But you know I really have to concentrate on studying for the finals!”

“Of course, but it can’t be all that you do!”

“Well, you wouldn’t understand, would you? You never put any effort to school anyway!”

“Oh, I _never_ put _any_ effort?”

“Yeah, that’s right! So maybe you should try it and leave me the fuck alone for once!”

Donghyuck looks at Mark with a deep hurt in his face. He picks his backpack up from the floor.

“Fine. I won’t bother you anymore”, the younger whispers. Then he puts his shoes on and leaves slamming the door close after him.

Shit, shit, shit, Mark thinks. That’s not how anything was supposed to come out. The stress has been building up lately and now he took it out on Donghyuck. Mark falls onto his bed and buries his face in his hands. He goes over everything they said in his head.

_Leave me the fuck alone._

_Fine, I won’t bother you anymore._

Oh my God, did Donghyuck just break up with Mark?

Mark sits up, he feels like he can’t breathe properly. This can’t be happening. Yes, Mark has been an absolute idiot but Donghyuck wouldn’t break up with him over something like this. Right? He has to realize Mark didn’t mean the things he said? It was in the heat of an argument, piled up stress and pressure.

Mark takes some deep breaths.

He needs to apologize. Should he go over at Donghyuck’s? It is kind of late though, Donghyuck’s mom might not appreciate. Should he call? Text? It feels kind of cowardly. Maybe it’s better if they cool down for the night and talk tomorrow? But what if Donghyuck takes it so that Mark doesn’t care? Or maybe Donghyuck doesn’t care, since he got sick of Mark’s behavior and really broke up with him?

Mark groans and runs his hands over his face. He doesn’t know what to do.

Mark mulls over his thoughts many times until he can’t take it anymore. He grasps his phone. He searches Donghyuck’s number and hits the call button. Donghyuck doesn’t answer.

\-----

The next morning Mark wakes up really early. Not that he got much sleep during the night. He rushes through morning routines and then leaves the dorm to go to school. He is super early but that’s the point. He’s going to wait in the school yard for Donghyuck to arrive so that he can talk to the younger immediately.

Mark stands there staring intently at the school gate for any sights of Donghyuck. Some early birds walk pass him to go inside. Someone even greets Mark but Mark’s too occupied to even realize.

After a while Donghyuck finally walks through the school gate. It takes him some seconds to spot Mark standing near the doors, waiting. Donghyuck walks closer until he’s about six meters from Mark, then he stops. They look at each other for a while. Mark hopes Donghyuck can see the regret from his face.

Suddenly Donghyuck starts moving again. He walks over Mark with a quick pace and wraps his arms around Mark. Mark immediately wraps his arms around the younger and hugs him tightly. He presses his face in Donghyuck’s hair and breathes in the familiar, comforting scent.

“Donghyuck, I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday and I’m seriously so sorry about forgetting our plans. I really, really don’t want you to leave me alone, ever. I’m sorry”

“I know. And I’m sorry too”

Mark puts his hands on Donghyuck’s cheeks and leans in to kiss the younger. Donghyuck’s eyes flutter close and the spring sun casts shadows from Donghyuck’s long lashes to his face. Mark thinks he looks breathtaking.

\-----

It is almost June. The finals are long gone, and the graduation is just around the corner. All the stress from school is gone and everybody can taste the feeling of freedom and warm summer. Mark and Donghyuck are in Mark’s dorm room. It is one of the last evenings Mark is ever going to be in that room.

Mark sits on his bed, his back pressed against the wall. Donghyuck sits basically in Mark’s lap, his back pressed against the older’s chest. They had been talking about everything and nothing but now it has been a comfortable silence for a while. Mark runs his hands through Donghyuck’s hair absentmindedly.

“Mark?”, Donghyuck suddenly says.

“Hm?”, Mark hums.

“I love you”

Mark’s heart skips a beat. He has been so close to say those words to Donghyuck lately, but it seems that Donghyuck beat him to it. Donghyuck moves so that he is facing Mark.

“I love you too”, Mark says. And he really, really, really means it.

“You’ve made my life so much better. You make me so, so happy”, Donghyuck whispers and takes Mark’s hand in his. He looks at their intertwined hands.

“You mean the world to me”, Mark whispers. Donghyuck lifts his gaze back to look at Mark’s dark eyes. Mark feels his breath hitch, Donghyuck eyes are _twinkling_.

Donghyuck moves closer and sets his hand in Mark’s neck. He pulls the older into a kiss. They kiss really slow first. And then with more passion.

Donghyuck spends the night.

\-----

It is a hot summer day. Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun are on the beach. The beach is buzzing with people, but the boys have gotten a good spot pretty close to the water. They have spread out some towels on the sand. Mark and Jaemin are currently sitting on those towels. Renjun and Jeno are running around, ankle-deep in the water. Donghyuck disappeared to somewhere a little while ago.

Mark and Jaemin are discussing about something when Donghyuck suddenly appears next to Mark.

“Hey, baby, I brought you ice cream. Watermelon, your favorite”, Donghyuck hands Mark a cone of watermelon ice cream presumably bought from the ice cream booth next to the beach. Donghyuck himself have a cone of pear ice cream in his other hand.

“Oh my, thank you!” Mark says delighted and gives Donghyuck a kiss on the cheek. Donghyuck giggles and then signs that he is going to go to Jeno and Renjun. Donghyuck starts walking towards the two boys in the water.

“When will my boyfriend ever?” Jaemin groans after watching the scene next to him.

Mark looks lovingly after Donghyuck.

“One day, I’m gonna marry that boy”, he says.

Donghyuck halts in his steps, obviously having heard what Mark said. He turns around and lock eyes with Mark. Mark watches with wide eyes when Donghyuck walks back with a blank expression on his face.

Donghyuck walks in front of Mark and kneels down to be on his level. He brings his face close to Mark’s and then his face breaks into a beautiful smile. He pecks Mark’s lips and whispers:

“You better”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you liked this!<3


End file.
